spiral_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon World
Pokémon World is from Nintendo's and Game Freak's smash hit series: Pokémon. This world was pulled into the Spiral sometime after the events of Pokémon X/Y ''and concurrently with ''Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. Celestial Revolution's setting draws strongly on the events of Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire and Pokémon X/Y. These two games are considered to be in a separate timeline from the other main Pokémon titles, leaving the events from the rest of the games available as future storylines that board characters can take part in. Mega Evolutions are prevasive in Kalos and Hoenn, but have only recently reached the shores of the other regions. For more canon information about the Pokémon series, check out The Pokémon Wiki ''on Wikia. Board History The time-honored tradition of Pokémon battling is undergoing a massive revolution after the use of Mega Stones becomes widespread. The new motto among all the Ace Trainers is "If you ain't Mega Evolvin', you ain't Poké Battlin'!" Specialty stores selling many, varied accessories for using Mega Stones in battle have sprung up all over the world. Crime syndicates have found new revenue sources in supplying an emerging black market and trying to create artificial Mega Stones. A new class of trainers called Mega Hunters have formed, dedicated to discovering new Mega Evolutions and leaving their mark on history. Not everyone embraces this change, however, as many trainers and gym leaders refuse to use Mega Evolutions, fearing what damage the constant physical changes will have on their Pokémon partners' bodies and minds. Anti-mega trainers upload propaganda as pokédex entries to dissuade new trainers from using Mega Evolutions. Some gym leaders are losing too many battles to trainers who take advantage of Mega Evolutions and risk losing their positions in the Pokémon League unless they too use Mega Evolutions. The Pokémon League finds itself at the center of the debate, with members of the Elite Four in each region taking sides. On Displacement Day, the Pokémon Storage System went down, separating billions of trainers from numerous Pokémon and leaving storage centers overwhelmed by amount of Pokémon they have to physically take care off. Canon History This section covers information that is available to the general population and would be very easy for a Displaced character to find out. **Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.** The Events of ''Pokémon X/Y The rise of Team Flare went under the radar as a two-bit criminal organization with a pyramid scheme of a recruitment process. After causing some minor inconveniences at thePoké Ball Factory and Kalos Power Plant, prominent tech billionaire, Lysandre, revealed himself to be the leader of Team Flare and disclosed his plans to fire an ultimate weapon to wipe out all life that was not aligned with Team Flare. The launch of the ultimate weapon was thwarted; the details are classified but Lysandre is presumed dead. The scientists and engineers took what research they could and either fled the region or bunkered down in Team Flare hideouts. (The following information is not canonical, but directly leads to the board setting.) Some fleeing Team Flare grunts stole the technology that Lysandre used to Mega Evolve his Pokémon without a Key Stone and sold it to enterprising inventors and curious professors. This, coupled with rumors that a trainer who could also use Mega Evolution helped put a stop to Lysandre's plans, pushed the region into a Mega Evolution fervor and the mass production of Key Stones. The Events of Pokémon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby Two criminal organizations that border on eco-terrorists are engaged in a war to awaken the legendary Pokémon, Groundon and Kyogre, who created Hoenn in ancient times. Each team seeks to end the coexistence of humans and Pokémon, but difference on which existence should be wiped out. The Events of'' Pokémon Sun/Moon'' Alola's newly formed Pokémon League gained its first Pokémon Champion. (Some of the following information is not canonical, but directly leads to the board setting.) ''The head of the benevolent Aether Foundation, Lusamine, suddenly fell ill and former Assistant Branch Chief, Wicke, is acting in her stead. For reasons unknown, Team Skull was disbanded and they abandoned the town they had taken over, Po Town; no plans have been made to restore the town. (''All of the following information is non-canon and will be moved to the Alola region page once it is merited.) Having been so secluded that the region has only recent established a Pokémon League, the Alola region also has very little experience with Mega Evolutions. There is strong anti-mega evolution sentiment among the people who do know about it, and they fill the Pokédex with negative entries to dissuade young trainers from using it. Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. If a region is not featured here, it does not mean the region is not available on the world, only that it has not been thoroughly explored yet. Kalos Region *Lumiose City: The starting city during the Displacement Day event. *Battle Maison: The battle arena for the Pokémon World in the small town of Kiloude City. *Camphrier Town: The town where Cassius manages the PC storage system for Kalos. When the system goes down and the Pokémon left their Pokéballs, the Pokémon were housed in the nearly abandoned Shabboneau Castle. Hoenn Region * Mossdeep City: Space Center becomes ablaze with activity as Displacement Day occurs. Government Overview Each region has its own government set up. The Pokémon League often acts as ambassadors and negotiators between nations to resolve conflicts before its reaches a level of violence. Regions without a formal league often find themselves left out of considerations. Technology Levels The inhabitants of this world have created miraculous technology in regards to capturing, storing, and healing their Pokémon partners. To avoid destroying the habitats of Pokémon, they have developed advanced green technology to power their day to day lives. They have begun using holographic overlays with their communication devices via Holo Casters. Transportation solutions between cities and regions is surprising lacking, relaying more on foot traffic than mass commuter systems. Magic Levels With the abundance of creatures with super natural abilities, inhabitants have harnessed these abilities to aid in their day to day lives. They ride Pokémon to cover rough terrain, employ fighting-type Pokémon for construction work, use grass-type and water-type Pokémon to help grow crops, and some power plants use fire-type or electric-type Pokémon to provide clean energy. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Pokémon: Creatures with various abilities such as conventional animal-like attributes, basic elemental manipulation and even supernatural abilities like telekinesis or the ability to move faster than cars and airplanes. Pokémon Trainers use Pokémon to battle. Other inhabitants keep Pokémon as companions or even give them jobs. Pokéballs: High-tech devices used to store Pokémon in tiny spaces. Probably does so through some sort of molecular shrinking technology or energy manipulation. There are various grades of Pokéballs and specialty ones that are more effective in certain conditions or against certain types of Pokémon. Generally, if a Pokémon is not weakened before a capture attempt, they will likely break free from the ball. Does not seem to be able to be used on humans or pokémon already captured by others. Mega Stones and Key Stone Accessories: Mega Stones and Key Stones are irradiated evolutionary stones and meteorite fragments that allow Pokémon to Mega Evolve. While the key stones are placed into various accessories worn by the user, the Pokémon holds their specific Mega Stone; somehow the energy between the user and their Pokémon--along with their respective stones--triggers Mega Evolution. Z-Rings and Z-Crystals: Z-Rings are created by processing Sparkling Stones granted by guardian deities of the Alola regions and allow the use of Z-Crystals. Z-Crystals are given out to trainers for completing island challenges and allow the use of the powerful Z-Moves. Limited Legendary Pokémon: Even more powerful and rare creatures with supernatural abilities that are often uniquely tied to the world; some are able to command the weather, while others can even manipulate space and time. Given the inclusion of dimensional/mirage portals in Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby, Legendary Pokémon can be claimed by multiple characters; the canon Pokémon characters who could have the Legendary Pokémon in their game and one non-canon character. There should not be multiple non-canon characters running around with the same Legendary Pokémon. Master Ball: A special type of pokéball that can capture any Pokémon without fail, even without weakening the Pokémon first. They are extremely rare and have not turned up since the world entered the Spiral. Ultra Beasts: Pokémon from another dimension called Ultra Space. Not much is know about Ultra Beasts other than that they appear from Ultra Wormholes. Currently concentrated to the Alola region and require Beast Balls to capture, which are only available from the Aether Foundation. Inhabitants Humans: Humans are the main sentient species on this world. Whether or not they are actually in control of the world is debatable, as every few years another legendary Pokémon threatens to wipe out human life. A lot of their lives revolve around Pokémon, breeding, grooming, training, and even using them in wars. May seem strangely optimistic to the Displaced. Pokémon: Every aspect of this world's history and legends involve supernatural, and even mythical, creatures with super strength, elemental abilities, and maybe even control over time and space. While some of the Displaced may equate Pokémon fights with cruel animal bloodsports, most Pokémon seem to enjoy being trained to better use their abilities and get stronger. The sentience of Pokémon is debatable. A few Pokémon can converse with humans in their language while others must pantomime. Many Pokémon behave as trained animals more commonly found on other worlds. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Displaced Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are obsessed with Pokémon and have not given much thought to the strangers appearing on their world. As long as Displaced are not experimenting on or abusing Pokémon, they do not draw much attention. The world's various criminal organizations might show an interest in the Displaced as they could potentially cause instability and swing the balance of power into their favor. '''Technology Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are very accepting of new technology, as they are already used to having technology make their lives easier. However, they do not approve of wartime technology, having just recently suffered a megalomaniac trying to cause a human extinction event with a giant laser. Technology designed to brainwash or unnaturally harm Pokémon and humans is also frowned upon. Of course, this is only the case within the public eye; many of the criminal organizations on the planet are not above utilizing, buying or selling such technology. '''Magic Acceptance: '''Inhabitants are used to supernatural abilities, just from Pokémon rather than people. When encountering magic-using Displaced, inhabitants would be confused, but may then consider the person to have the spirit of a Pokémon or have somehow used unfamiliar technology in order to harness Pokémon-like abilities. Bestiary '''Pokémon: Creatures with various abilities such as conventional animal-like attributes, basic elemental manipulation and even supernatural abilities like telekinesis or the ability to move faster than cars and airplanes. Pokémon Trainers use Pokémon to battle. Other inhabitants keep Pokémon as companions or even give them jobs. Legendary Pokémon: Even more powerful and rare creatures with supernatural abilities that are often uniquely tied to the world; some are able to command the weather, while others can even manipulate space and time. Given the inclusion of dimensional/mirage portals in Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby, Legendary Pokémon can be claimed by multiple characters; the canon Pokémon characters who could have the Legendary Pokémon in their game and one non-canon character. There should not be multiple non-canon characters running around with the same Legendary Pokémon. Ultra Beasts: Pokémon from another dimension called Ultra Space. Not much is know about Ultra Beasts other than that they appear from Ultra Wormholes. Currently concentrated to the Alola region and require Beast Balls to capture, which are only available from the Aether Foundation. See Also *Lumiose City *Kalos External Links *''Bulbapedia'' *Type Chart *Mega Evolutions *Z-Moves Category:Worlds